Warming The Cold
by DarkPhoenix484
Summary: [ShinoNaru, shounen ai] There are many different colds a person can feel. Naruto finds out that there are many different ways to warm up as well.


**Disclaimer: **I do not and will never own any characters from Naruto. They are the possessions of the creator of the series, Kishimoto-_sensei_ and, Jump magazines. I am merely borrowing them for the sake of having something to write on and because I love the characters very much.

**Summary: **There are many different colds a person can feel. Naruto finds out that there are many different ways to warm up as well.

**Warnings: **kissing, adult language and a little angst. Shounen-ai. Which is boy x boy and if you don't like it then reading this would probably not be a good idea. Don't flame me later if you decide to continue anyway. Choice was yours.

**Spoilers: **None.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairings: **ShinoNaru

**Timing: **13 or 14.

**Author's notes: **Thanks to all who reviewed my previous fics. I hope you guys like this one as well. Also I have made a new yahoo group where I have posted a KibaNaru and a ShinoNaru picture I had found a long time ago. If you guys are interested then go to my profile and click on the homepage. Yahoo doesn't allow non members to access a particular group, so I'm sorry about that. But you guys are invited if you want to join my group. Anyways, why don't you go ahead with the fic. Please, don't forget to review. Oh yeah, and first part is in Naruto's point of view. Then it shifts into third person.

* * *

**Warming The Cold**

_- by DarkPhoenix484_

It's cold.

It has always been this cold in winter, ever since I could remember. The snow covers the ground and everywhere you see it's white: the sky, the trees, the buildings. Everything is covered by a blanket of white that offers no protection from the biting frost.

When I was young, I used to think that the heavens were giving a gift to the people on earth; a gift so pure that it melts with just a touch from our sinned hands. I used to think that and then I would run around enjoying 'Heaven's gift' as I used to call it. When I came back home, tired, ready to succumb to the warm arms of sleep, all I could find was cold. Cold, not only from the snow that had been falling steadily outside since the morning, but also from loneliness.

It has always been so cold at home and I have always known it to be such ever since I could remember.

But I can endure that cold much more than I could endure the coldness I see in the eyes around me. The eyes of strangers; they stare at me from far but refuse to acknowledge me; the eyes that hold unspeakable hatred and disgust within their depths. I did not understand it when I was young. I could not think why people all around me would hate me for living. Was it because I was an orphan? Was it because I was alone? Did my parents do something? Who were my parents anyway?

All my life, I had been ignored. People would look at me with cold eyes and then ignore my very existence. As I grew up, more and more people would not even glance at me for even a second. I was just a ghost to them. Do you know how lonely it is when there is no one who knows you? Out on the streets or inside your home? I do. I would talk to my mirror all day long just to have someone to talk to. I bought plants and talked to them. I did anything just to have some proof that I really existed, that I am not just a ghost; a ghost who envies the living people enjoying their lives.

So I decided to make them acknowledge me. I did not care anymore for their hatred towards me. I did not care whether they thought I was a foul child or an ill-mannered brat. I did not care if they told their children not to mix with a delinquent such as I. If they do not acknowledge me when I am nice to them, then I will make them acknowledge me by being mean to them. If I cannot be happy with having people as friends then I would be happy by surpassing them.

That was the logic of a five year old child.

When I entered the academy, a year later, there was a big orientation held to invite the new students. I saw a man go up on stage and welcome everyone. He was old and did not look particularly important. He talked and talked for a long time. It was quite boring and, to be honest, I don't remember what the old dude said at all. But to this day I remember only one thing; just one thing.

Everyone listened to him.

Every person, child, adult, parent, teacher, everyone, they all listened to him in rapt attention. Heck, I was sure that even the gathered animals had their ears standing up in attention. This had never happened before. This was phenomenal to a six year old child who has been ignored for his whole life, short as it was. Later, I found out who was standing on that podium that day and I decided. I decided to be like him. I decided to become greater than him and make everyone acknowledge me as they did him.

I decided that one day I would become the greatest _Hokage_ ever.

I still have that dream. Everything I did since that decision is to carry me one step closer to that dream. But you know what? It's not easy. It's very, very hard. There are no shortcuts and there are many disappointments. And I am still lonely.

I am very cold in my heart.

* * *

A drop of water falling on his face broke Naruto out of his gloomy thoughts. It had been quite rare in the recent years for Naruto to fall back on his routine of criticizing his life, but there were times when the sheer tiredness and unfairness of life makes him wallow in self-pity. Not that he would let it keep him down. He had learnt to deal with it a long time ago.

Naruto looked up when more drops of icy cold water fell on his hands and the back of his neck. A slight rain had started to fall, and by the look of the dark clouds that were conforming together on the edge of Konoha's gate, steadily coming closer, it seemed that they were in for a hard torrential rainfall. Icy to boot - if the current temperature was any indication.

Naruto slowly got up from his dusty seat on the ground, where he had been resting for a short break from his training. He flexed his tired muscles again and resumed punching the centre log on the training grounds, not showing any indication of having felt the cold rain at all. Or that he had noticed the oncoming downpour.

He hit the battered trunk with his fists. He hit it again and again with his legs. He punched, kicked, butted, over and over till his body felt the exhaustion building up in him from having trained since morning. He steadily became aware of his soaked clothes uncomfortably sticking to his body. His body temperature seemed to be higher than the outside cold and his lungs felt like they have been set on fire. He was breathing heavily. He closed his eyes to try and control it so that he could get back to his training. He had to complete this training or he won't be able to grow stronger. He needed to grow stronger. He had to become the _Hokage_ and a _Hokage_ can not appear weak to his people. A _Hokage_ was the strongest of all ninjas, and if he stopped here out of tiredness than he would not be able to call himself strong.

Gradually his breathing slowed down, though the slight burning sensation in his lungs still remained as if he had held his breath for too long under water. He slowly became aware of his surroundings. He could smell the fresh iciness in the rain. He could smell the wet earth and felt it under his hands as he knelt before the log. He could feel the droplets of rain slowly making their way down his forehead, onto his cheek, down his neck, into his shirt…no longer a crystal of frost, but now a small stream of warmth that had sapped his heat as it cascaded in tiny droplets over his body.

What he could _not_ feel was fresh drops of the increasing downpour fall onto his head to make more gentle cascades. Or the wind, that had been hitting his face since mid-afternoon.

Naruto opened his eyes to find a pair of standard ninja sandals standing directly in front of him. He slowly raised his eyes to the legs clad in grey, attached to the pair. Higher, as a heavy white jacket came into view, and furthermore to the high collared neckline and the dark sunglasses that hung over a sharp nose.

"…Shino?"

Naruto sat back to look up higher, _Man he is tall_, and saw the fluffy pink umbrella hanging high over his and Shino's head. The ugly monstrosity, or so Naruto thought, kept most of the rain out of their heads, however it did nothing to protect Naruto's body, which was still crouching down beside the log, or save Shino's shoes from making slight squelching noises as he shifted, due to their wetness. Naruto's indescribable blue eyes grew comically wide, or wider than they usually are, and his hand rose to point above his head towards his cover:

"What the _hell_ is that thing?"

His voice was as loud as ever, not to mention incredulous at seeing _Shino_, of all people, carrying a _pink_ umbrella around.

"…It's an umbrella." Shino's deep voice answered and Naruto realized that this was the first time he had ever heard Shino talk, even though he had known the other as long as he had any other _genin_ from his graduating class. The voice was low, and slightly gruff, as if it hadn't been used much. _Doesn't this guy talk much?_

"I _know_ what it is." Naruto replied indignantly. "But _pink_?" He continued, still more bewildered, but his lips started to twitch slightly.

"…my Mother's." Naruto heard Shino mumble from his collar, the other genin's cheeks slightly pink, but hardly noticeable.

It was enough to make Naruto burst into a peel of laughter that both annoyed and amused the boy standing in front of him.

"What?" Shino asked gruffly. Naruto stood up slowly, stifling his laughter and waved his hand dismissively.

"Nothing, nothing." Evasive though the words were, nobody could miss the devious light that was starting to fill Naruto's eyes as well as his wide grin that resembled a cat that had caught the canary. _Wait till Kiba hears this. He'll laugh his butt off._

"…" But Shino let the matter drop. He had never understood Naruto, and didn't feel like doing so right now.

They stood under the umbrella, silence now reigning around them except for the sound of the rain hitting the ground, the rustle of the trees as the wind blew through them, and the hollow echo of the gush of cold air itself. Naruto's grin disappeared slowly, his hands coming up to hug his arms to ward of the cold a little before he realized that someone was watching. He hastily moved his arms from their hugging position to crossing them in front of his chest, trying to portray a stronger front.

"What?" He asked, now slightly crossed at the other's silence. He hated it. He had to live with it all his life. He would rather be a loud mouth to stifle the silence, than let the silence stifle him.

"…You are soaked." The gruff voice stated.

"Great observation, genius. If you haven't noticed, it's pouring cats and dogs out here." Naruto scoffed. Really, Shino was as freaky as ever.

"Why are you out here then?" That stumped him.

"Wha…?" But before he could continue, he was cut off by the same gruff voice that sounded quite emotionless. _Really, he's no better than Sasuke. _

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." Now Naruto was getting angry; who was this guy to tell him what was or wasn't good for him.

"Look, it's none of your business. Now go away and let me train." Naruto turned away and pulled his arms tighter across his torso.

A bare arm thrust in front of him and a heavy white material draped over his face surprising him so much that he nearly fell over. But he managed to stay upright and pulled the heavy coat from over his face to see Shino walking out of the clearing, carrying his ugly pink umbrella over his head – minus his jacket.

"Hey wait! What is this?" Naruto hollered after him, his voice louder than the rain around him.

"…Something to keep you warm." And Shino disappeared in the dense underbrush, away from his line of sight.

Naruto looked down at his hands and clutched the dry white coat closer. _Warm?_

_I see. _He removed his own soaking wet jumpsuit jacket and draped the white one with the high collar over his black T-shirt. The coat was at least twice as thick as his and was definitely drier.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A slight woodsy, fresh smell assaulted his nose and shaking his head he went back to punching the log in front of him, a small smile gracing his feathers, now hidden by the collar of the jacket.

_Warm._

* * *

The next day, Naruto arrived at the bridge at the assigned time, carrying the white jacket on his shoulder. His orange jacket was still wet from last night, so he had left it at his house to dry while he came to meet Team 7. He did not wear the white jacket, even if there was a slight chill in the air (He felt uncomfortable with the high collar.), but he was hoping to run into Shino today so that he could return his jacket. _And thank him, _a voice reminded him in his head.

"Good Morning Sakura-_chan_." Naruto yelled before he stepped on to the bridge when he caught sight of the pink haired girl leaning against the railing, his loud voice disturbing the nearby birds into flight.

"Ugh, don't be so loud so early in the morning." Sakura moaned, rubbing her fingers over her forehead. When she looked up, she caught sight of the white jacket and was clearly confused on her teammate's sudden change in fashion.

"Hey, when did you decide to ditch that awful orange jacket?" She questioned Naruto.

"Hey, it's not awful and I didn't ditch it. It's drying at home and this is not mine." Naruto replied cheerfully.

This raised the curiosity of his other teammate as well. Sasuke frowned and asked the blonde, "Who?"

If Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke so curious, he didn't show. Instead he had a large grin pasted on his face as he replied:

"Not telling."

"Oh come on, Naruto." Sakura was quite annoyed at the blonde's answer.

"Nope." Naruto's grin grew wider, _I love teasing them._

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke's cool voice burst on his thoughts and his grin fled. He turned angry eyes at Sasuke and opened his mouth to counter when, with a popping sound, Kakashi appeared on the bridge.

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" His attention now diverted towards their daily routine, Naruto forgot about his retort to Sasuke and turned to other matters.

_I'll return the jacket later._

* * *

But he didn't see Shino again for quite a few days. Naruto did not care, however. They were on separate teams and many a times they never even crossed paths with each other. He did not know where Shino lived and did not wish to visit him either. He figured that he would return the jacket whenever he would see Shino again. After quite a while though, he forgot about the neatly folded jacket that now rested on his night stand.

On one cold winter evening, when Naruto was walking back from the _Ichiraku_ ramen stand after a grueling day full of D-class missions, he roughly bumped into someone walking in front of him.

"Hey, watch where you are going, you asshole." He grumbled as he tried to get up, completely ignoring the fact that _he_ was the one who bumped into the other.

"Here." The low familiar voice startled Naruto, and he looked up to see an outstretched hand in front of his face.

Ignoring the helping hand, he jumped to his feet and let out a cry of "SHINO", and proceeded to drag the genin, with his hand, forward with him.

"…Where are we going?" The dark-haired genin questioned, allowing himself to be pulled by the energetic blond.

"My house of course, I need to return your jacket." Naruto replied as though it was as obvious as the chilly winter now coming upon Konoha, and that Shino was an idiot not to realize it so.

"...Oh." And Shino fell silent. Naruto, forever despising the lack of noise, started telling Shino all about his missions since that day in the forest, ignoring the looks of the passerby, as he still clutched Shino's hand.

* * *

They arrived to a frosty apartment. The cold penetrated even Shino's thick coat and he shivered slightly.

Naruto ignored this discreet action and bounded into his room calling out that he would return in a moment with Shino's coat. He found the item on his bedside table and shook it to remove the dust accumulated on the surface.

When Naruto returned, clutching the thick coat in his hands, he stopped in his bedroom doorway to watch Shino. The other genin was kneeling in front of a small heater Naruto kept in his house but almost never used.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly. He realized that this was the first time he had let someone inside his house. He felt weird having someone other than himself in the small apartment. Shino opened the grate and lit up the heater.

"Its cold." he answered and got up from his position on the floor. He moved towards Naruto and stood in front of him.

Naruto looked up into the sunglasses. He wished he could see the color of the eyes behind the black screen. Were they black? Brown? Pale? He snapped out of his trance and saw that Shino was waiting for something. "What?"

"The jacket?" Shino asked.

"Oh, right. Here. Thanks." Naruto gave him the jacket back and stared over at the heater pensively.

"I'll be leaving then." Shino said and moved towards the door, opening it and moving outside. He was about to close the door when Naruto's voice stopped him.

"Why?" He did not even know what he was asking the other anymore. But Shino seemed to know.

"…Something to keep you warm." He answered and left.

Naruto kept looking at the door long after it had closed. The soft crackle from the fire brought his attention back to the heater. He realized that his house was not as cold as it always was. Shino had left some warmth behind again.

_I see. _

Naruto turned back to his bedroom and turned in.

* * *

It was days before he saw Shino again. He moved on with his daily routine. He went to missions with his team. He ate at Ichiraku, sometimes with Iruka-sensei. He came home and lit the heater and then went to sleep. But lately, his mind had been busy contemplating the dark-haired mysterious genin.

Shino had always been creepy in Naruto's book. He had never acknowledged Naruto before but he had never put him down either. He didn't talk much. He used bugs to fight. He was tall. He always wore his glasses. He was strong. And that's all he knew about him really.

_He's also warm._ The tiny voice in his head popped up again, reminding him. It was getting harder and harder to ignore it. It has been putting stuff inside his head ever since Shino came to his house. No…ever since that rainy day Shino left his coat behind.

He didn't really know Shino at all, but…it seemed…that it did not matter anymore.

Naruto sighed as he looked down at the tiny villagers that were moving around the maze of the village streets. He watched as smoke rose from the bakery and heard the sounds of women arguing in the market. He glanced down and felt very contented.

_The Hokage Cliff_. Someday his own face would be looking down from the side of this cliff, watching over the Hidden Village of Leaf like the previous Hokage did. _I would make sure of it._

He looked ahead to where the sun was setting deep into the forest; the sky was slowly being painted in orange, purple, red and pink. The clear crystal blue was darkening behind him and slowly expanding forward. He could see the birds flying all around, going back to their nests. _Back to their homes._

He sighed and looked at the setting sun again, hearing the village hush a little, as people started going home, shops started putting up lanterns and the moon started illuminating the bluish sky, the same color of his eyes. The wind picked up and ruffled his messy blond locks, making some fall into his eyes. He closed his eyes relishing the beauty of the dusk.

"Beautiful." His eyes snapped open when he heard that low voice come from behind him. He twisted around to face the speaker and saw Shino standing behind him. However he was not looking at the sunset. _He's looking at me. _

Naruto felt his cheeks turning warm and knew he was blushing. He did not say anything; he just looked back at the quite genin as the other moved forward and sat beside Naruto.

Naruto looked forward again at the slowly darkening sky and saw the tip of the sun skirt the top of the trees in the Konoha forest. They sat quietly, watching, and this time, Naruto did not feel like filling up the silence. For some reason, it did not feel oppressing at all. Just comfortable.

They continued watching as the sun slowly vanished behind the forest, a light still emanating from where it sank while darkness tried to cover it. Stars came out and the wind picked up around them. Naruto shivered.

"Cold?" Shino asked; his voice deep and no longer sounding gruff. It sounded close. _Very close._

Naruto turned and looked up at Shino. The other had taken off his glasses and for the first time (after wondering about them so much in the past few days), Naruto saw that his eyes were dark brown and they were so close to each other that Naruto could see the deepening red in the other's eyes too. They were mesmerizing, and he felt as if he could drown in cocoon of their brown depths. He was speechless and all he could do was simply nod.

The eyes were hypnotizing him. They were pulling him forward, closer to the warmth that he could see in the brown eyes. The warmth that had protected him from the icy rain. The warmth that had protected him from the cold of his home. The warmth that promised to protect him from his loneliness.

_The warmth that would protect him from the cold in his heart._

The kiss was not sweet. Neither had he expected it to be. Heck he did not expect to be kissed at all by a boy, least of Shino. No…the kiss was definitely not sweet. It was however, warm. It felt safe. It felt right. It seemed to open Naruto to a barrage of feelings that he did not expect the other boy to possess. Shino had always seemed unreachable, emotionless. His eyes were always guarded by those dark sunglasses. _But they are not now._ And he had seen what those deep eyes had held. He had seen and had been rendered mute. And now, with Shino's lips on his, with the dark-haired boy's tongue in his mouth, he could feel them as well. He could feel all those emotions Shino never showed, emotions he guarded deeply. He could also feel the love and warmth in that kiss and _he could feel the wall of ice around his heart melting. _

They finally pulled away from each other. During the brief kiss, their hands had somehow moved towards the other by their own accord. Naruto found strong arms holding him tightly around his waist and realized that his own had strayed to lock around Shino's neck. However brief the kiss was, it had left both of them quite breathless. Naruto rested his head on the broad chest in front of him and tried to get his composure back. He felt a slight weight on his own head, the arms tightened around him, and he realized that Shino had rested his chin over Naruto's hair.

They stayed still like that. The wind was picking up around them, and the temperature was going further down. It would probably snow tomorrow, but neither of them cared. Neither of them cared for the cold anymore.

"...What was that, Shino?" Naruto asked softly, unwilling to break the comfortable silence left behind by that mind-blowing kiss, but wanting to know. He was still resting against the taller shinobi's chest and felt the other pull back slightly. A hand came up to hold his chin and he felt his head being lifted up gently. He looked up again, into those intoxicating eyes and felt himself being pulled forward by those gentle hands. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, his stomach was twisting in knots giving him a weird sensation so different yet so similar to what he used to feel towards Sakura. He closed his eyes as he felt the warm air from the other's mouth drifting over his lips. That silky low voice whispered to him again, so close that each word sent shivers down his spine, before he was pulled into another indescribable kiss.

"…Something to keep you warm."

_I see. _

----The End----


End file.
